povilo_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Casting a spell The chance for casting a spell is calculated by: *Taking the base casting chance of the spell *Adding +5/-5 for each point the character's magic rank is above/below the difficulty level of the spell *Subtracting the Fatigue modifier *The character may focus on casting the spell, taking extra time but increasing the chance of a succesful cast: **Add WLLx2 for each additional AP spent on casting the spell **The character may expend additional AP up to double the original AP cost (e.g. 4 if the cost is 2 AP) **If the maximum value of AP is used, use the secondary WLL value as a negative modifier in case of critical failures *If the final value is above 90, apply the same rules as to calculating the to-hit modifier in melee combat Casting while in close combat is especially hard. If the caster decideds to do so, he or she must spend an extra 50% AP to cast the spell, and each opponent gains an attack of opportunity against him or her. Targetting characters in melee combat is also a difficult task as the spell requires some tactical directing. The caster must make a x 10 + INTx3 check to hit the intended target with the spell. If this check is failed, the target is randomized as per Ranged combat. Arcane backlash If the wizard draws and shapes magical energies in a crude manner, thus failing a casting check, he or she may not be able to control the flow of magic which may damage him or those around him. If the character failed by a margin lower than his or hers INTx2 score, he or she managed to control the flow of magic succesfully and suffers no repercussions. However, if the failure was worse, an Arcane backlash check is made, rolling a d100 against + WLLx2. If it is failed, the backlash result is determined using a d10 dice. The results are as follows: * 6-10: the spell drains additional stamina (x3) * 3-5: the spell drains additional stamina (x5) and magical energies course violently through the caster's body, inflicting level x3 Pure damage. Consider it Burn damage for the purpose of determining injuries. * 1-2: the spell leaves the wizard exhausted (x10 stamina drain), springs out into the world with excessive force, dealing level x3 Pure damage to the caster and level x5 Pure damage to any random, non-caster target within 10 cm (13 m.) If the failure was also a critical failure, use this table instead: * 7-10: the spell drains additional stamina (x5) and magical energies course violently through the caster's body, inflicting level x3 Pure damage. Consider it Burn damage for the purpose of determining injuries. * 4-6: the spell leaves the wizard exhausted (x10 stamina drain), springs out into the world with excessive force, dealing level x3 Pure damage to the caster and level x5 Pure damage to any random, non-caster target within 10 cm (13 m.) * 2-3: violent magical energies sear the wizard's mind, dealing level x4 Mental damage and erasing the spell that was casted from his or hers memory. The spell drains x10 stamina. * 1: the wizard is engulfed in unbearable pain, falls unconscious (stamina reduced to negative maximum/2) and forgets the spell that was cast plus d6 known spells selected randomly. He or she is dealt level x5 Mental damage.